1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scoreboards and more particularly to an all purpose portable self-contained scoreboard adaptable for scoring a variety of sporting events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art scoreboards are usually constructed for scoring a selected sport and are not readily adaptable for scoring other sports. They are usually permanently mounted in the location where they are to be used and cannot easily be moved to other areas. With the great increase in the type and number of sporting events being offered by schools, adequate score keeping facilities become a problem. It is desirable to have a scoreboard which can easily be moved to different locations. It is also desirable that the scoreboard be versatile enough to score many different sporting events.